Recently, contents distribution services on the Internet and cellular phone networks have rapidly become in common use. Attaching advertisements appropriate for contents, free contents distribution services have increasingly become available. The advertisements are attached to the contents, for example, by inserting commercial message (CM) into contents as in television programs or by displaying CM in advertisement part that is reserved on the terminal screen different from the contents reproduction part.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an information management system for distributing CM contents. The information management system disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 has a contents distribution server and a CM distribution server. In the Patent Literature 1, the contents distribution server and CM distribution server are independent each other so that discretionary CM contents distribution can be done depending on the user attribute of the contents reproduction terminal.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a broadcast program viewing system for efficiently distributing CM. The broadcast program viewing system described in the Patent Literature 2 comprises a management device, a broadcast program storage device, and a CM storage device. The broadcast program storage device and CM storage device are provided for each local region of the nation. It is preferably that the stored contents in the broadcast program storage devices and CM storage devices always in sync with the latest states; however, they can be different from each other. The management device receives area information from user terminals and selects CM to be inserted in broadcast program contents based on the area information. The broadcast program storage device and CM storage device distribute contents to the user terminals in a streaming-distribution manner based on instructions from the management device.